


Another stone in the river

by 45corleone



Series: Another stone on the river [1]
Category: Bwen fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/45corleone/pseuds/45corleone
Summary: AU a paralel story of the Little moments timeline
Relationships: Ben Tennyson & Gwen Tennyson
Series: Another stone on the river [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199990
Kudos: 1





	1. This is an imaginary

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

_My name is Profesor Paradox, I was born on a small planet that circles a small star, its system is on the outher arms of a galaxy wich is in collision course with another galaxy that is called by my brethen Andromeda, and their home galaxy is called the milky way, names taken from an ancient civilization who called themselves greeks and who looking up in the sky they saw stars and they saw patterns and called them constellations and named them after characthers in their mythologies, they call their home planet earth, wich has a natural satellite called moon and the star that their planet circles is called sun, my brethen are called humans or homo sappiens, possibly the physicalli weakest beings on their planet, but in exchange humans was given intelligence, although sometimes one wonders if there really is intelligence among humans; humans reason, make tools and change their invorinment, sometimes for the worse, and their curiosity has no bounds, on some of their first atempts to understand time on their clasification of time they call the 20th century on what they call the north America continent on the country called United States of America an experiment was performed wich failed and successed at the same time, they failed on understanding time, but I was thrown into the time stream and I learned how space and time works and can move freely around the time stream and other timelines, some believe that I have traveled around the entire multiverse...I have not, despite due to the changes on my body and the abilities I adquired wich include becoming inmortal....the multiverse is infinite and growing each day, I have dedicated myself mostly to one section of the multiverse, omniverse, linearverse, et. al., the section I mostly interact is where a couple of humans exist: Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson, Ben wields a device called the omnitrix, not created by human but by another being Azmuth a galvan the most intelligent race in their universe, the omnitrix can change its wielder into another species, although many look for the device to use as a weapon, its primary function is for comunication among species, as reservoir of genetic material to protect endangered species and for genetic corrections, Ben uses the omnitrix for good in the majority of timelines, in other timelines he helps the wielder wich can be Gwen Tennyson or Max Tennyson wich are relatives of him, on other timelines the omnitrix falls on the wrong hands and is used as a weapon on those timelines somre are bleak and others have a glimmer of hope; as for Gwen Tennyson she is able to harness energy of creation, she calls it mana, it can be from what is called magic, on other timelines she is a descendent from a race called anodytes who are energy beings and can manipuiate it, either way she manipulates archaic energies, she becomes the most powerful sorcerres on earth, she and Ben on most timelines are related, they are cousins, and they share a bond, they share the same day of birth and they love each other...first as relatives, later as friends and in time as man and woman, the problem is that in the timeframe that they live, a relationship between cousins is frowed upon, criticized and oposed by some, the problem is that despite all of that love can not be controlled completly, in some timelines, where they are not related it is not a problem, on the timelines that they are related.....there are forces that keep them apart, some are moral and social, others come from others, but the bond is always there, the love may not grow to the level where they tumble oposing forces but is there. As a wielder of archaic energies Gwen can cast spells, and in some of those timelines, she can cast spells to travel through time, some spells take a lot of energy and are limited to small changes, other spells are not as draining and can be used multiple times, the end result is the same, they create an alternate timeline, some of the spells do not create alternate timelines, sometimes they just preserve the timeline; we will observe some timelines that are paralel to other timelines wich will be called the Little Moments Universe, it starts with 10 year old Ben Tennyson discovering the omnitrix and becoming a hero, at first doing it for the glory, but soon thanks to the guidance of his grandfather Max Tennyson and his cousin Gwen, Ben becomes a selfless hero along with Gwen who also becomes a hero and in the process bond more and become best friends, they admire each other and makes them crush on each other, they become partners and grow close but their relationship sours and they grow apart, both of them regret the action but they are too stubborn to correct their course, Gwen makes some discoveries of ancient civilizations who wielded magic and tried to travel through time, she discovers that the best aproach to change a timeline it must be done on a small scale, wich may not change things or not enough, on a desperate atempt Gwendolyn brings both Ben and Gwen 20 years into the future, so they can see what is store for them and to change it, in order to change their future it must be done discretly like throwing a stone on a river, but it must be understood, the change can be made according to the stone that is thrown, the size and shape of the stone will determine the current that is formed, so when Gwen throws the stone, it is diferent from other timelines_

"I know he is a brat sometimes, but enjoying him while you can! And always follow your heart!"

_and with that a diferent timeline is formed, how much it changed is to be determined; as for Gwendolyn and Benjamin, he is engaged to Kai Green and is preparing the wedding, as for Gwendolyn, she is persecuted by the coven, she defends herself and in the proccess kills many magui and is known around the world, she tries to leave earth to the stars but is blocked by earth's authorities, Benjamin finds her and is forced to send her to another dimension, but the oficial account will be that she was sent to the null void, Gwendolyn never returns, the heartbreak is that both finally admit to their feelings too late to correct course, Benjamin marries Kai and has 2 children, his daughter Gwen and his son Ken much to the chagrin of Kai, since both the children are named after Benjamin's cousins, his fugitive cousin Gwendolyn and his dead one Kenneth............but the question remains how can Kai have a son with green eyes? In time the truth may be discovered._

_As for Ben and Gwen, they celebrate their grandpa and although they make some jokes about thei future that awaits them it is a sobering experience, for Ben he worries that he will push his loved ones away specially Gwen, and he blushes when he remembers his cousin's future self, he will never admit it, he thinks Gwen is pretty but he admits to himself that she will be beautiful, spectacular even and wonders how his future self would not try to go out with her...not sure what that would imply, but wonders if maybe he will ask her out; as for Gwen she tries to be angry at future Ben but senses that there is more to the reasons by Ben, she wonders what her future self meant and she blushes as she remembers future Ben, tall, muscular, and responsible and wonders how it would be carried on the arms of her cousin, she inmediatly erases the image, she looks at him and wonders why he will not ask her out...and tries to forget that but understands she is crushing on him, even now when she remembers how fearlessly Ben leapt after her despite not knowing where he would end up, one of many moments why she admires him, not that she wants to admit to it, she watches him and worries that she will do it dreamily when he turns and sees her, they both blush and turn away and deep down they wonder if it is one of the reasons why they turned up like that in the future._

The rest of the summer goes as the other timelines, even the crisis with the omnitrix when it apeared the omnitrix would explode and destroy the universe, during the trip they bonded more, but unfortunatly also over trauma, but both feel confortable knowing that another person knows what happened to them, the summer trip ends and they both return to their daily rutine, but soon they see more of each other as they begin to study together and fight crime, at first there doesn't seem to be a big change, but soon decisions and actions will be made, how will it afect the future? Only time will tell, since it will not only afect them but others as well.


	2. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Gwen must deal with their daily rutines

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

During the first weeks after the trip Ben and Gwen deal with lonelyness, for all the geting on the nerves by their cousin.....they knew they had each others back, even the snoring during the night had become part of their sleep environment, also not wanting to admit to it, it helped on their PTSD after the nightmares, having the other sleeping less than 10 feet away, so when Ben gave her a special phone for her to call him anytime it helped, and after Ben called her so she would tutor him it was a welcomed oportunity, even if Ben did hero work without her, but the spat was brief and he had apologized or rather promised he would call on her next time, she felt better as did he, not that it was smooth sailing from then on, both of them were stubborn, and also the riff between their mothers.....they understood that they liked each other.....but disagreements were big...and blodd reached the water, it was dificult for both of them, and although they never talked about it, both of them avoided talking about their mothers as to not drag their fights to them....and for the most part both Lilli and Sandra did their best not to involve their children on their feuds, not an easy task considering how both women's philosophy on raising children were polar oposites, but on the one thing that they did agree was on loving their children, and from that they sensed that their children were lonely so having them be friends was the best course of action, so when Gwen gifted Ben a month of karate lessons at her dojo, both mothers happily agreed, it also helped on seeing each other on the open without raising suspicion, not that they would be able to do much heroing during that time since Ben was sore and did not have the energy to look for trouble, fortunately attacks and crimes are low, so everything is fine, soon after starting the lessons Ben and Gwen are talking while waiting for their ride

"Aw man! Sensei is though! And I can no longer call you Dweeb in the dojo!"

"What's the matter Doofus? Too though for you?"

"Yeah right! I have faced Vilgax, Animo, the Forever Knights, I can take it!"

"You wanted to die after the first class!"

"Along with the other rookies! Besides I already faced posible death when----------Ben stops himself and he turns to see Gwen and notices as she tenses-------well, many times!"

Gwen glares at him but she changes subject "Anyway have you kept studying?"

Ben rolls his eyes "Yes I have! I don't want my Dweeb to get angry! Ouch! Hey!"

Gwen smirks as she pulls back her fist from his shoulder "Don't whine!"

"I am not whining!"

"It sounded like that to me!"

"Well I'm not! Only you would hear whining when I talk!"

"You usually whined every time!"

Ben gaves her a mock glare "Well you have to understand....my vacation was ruined when my Nerd cousin tagged along!"

"Someone had to supervise my Lame-Brain cousin!"

and both of them laugh with glee, they continue their banter untill Sandra arrives and takes them to her home, soon after Ben continues studying karate and he advances quickly, unknown to them their mothers bond over a secret of their own or rather Natalie's and Sandra being a confidant to her; both of them do not observe how changed the relationship between their parents is, they are just happy that the only way they'll be separated is if they are are the ones that fight wich each other.

After some time they add a night patrol to their rutine, Gwen is happy since her parents seem ocupied with a project, but she does not know what it is, so she channels her energies to her studies and martial arts practices, meanwhile Ben acts like has has not noticed anything, but observes that his mother goes out more and talks a lot on the phone, he also sees as his dad talks more than usual with his uncle Frank, wich worries him since it may afect his time with Gwen, but soon the worry disapears since it seems that both of their parents want them to spend more time together, so for him it's as always, for Gwen she arrives to the same conclusion, although both of them wonder what is going on.

During their school year both of them deal with their bullies, but ever since having to face Vilgax, Kevin, Hex, Charmcaster, Animo and more, Marci, JT and Cash are Little League, not that bullying does not hurt, but they know that if their bullies were to face what they have, they would be crying like babies and one day Gwen notices it, her mother looks sick and she goes to her

"Mom! Is something wrong?"

Lilly smiles trying to deflect the worry of her daughter "Nothing Silly Bean! I am just tired! Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix!"

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go to the doctor!"

"It's okay Gwen! In case I can not get well...then maybe I will call the doctor! You better get going to school!"

"Okay mom!" 

but Gwen feels uneasy, she observes for the next few days and her mother sometimes looks well enough, and sometimes not so much, she worries and finally she confides on her best friend Ben, at first she is unsure if he can be trusted but

"What's wrong Dweeb?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Really? I am pretty sure I have made some mistakes on my homework and you haven't called me out on them!"

"If you know that, then you don't need my help!"

"I need someone to point out where I went wrong! So what's the matter?"

Gwen glares at him but sighs "I think mom is sick!"

"How can you tell?"

"She looks tired all the time!"

"Moms always look tired!"

"She looks weak Doofus! I believe that sometimes she throws up! I told her she should go to the doctor! But she hasn't!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes! Why?"

"Well mom has been talking a lot on the phone, and I'm pretty sure she said she would take someone to her doctor's apointment....and I believe she said Lilly"

"But you are not sure! So it could be anyone!"

Ben sighs "Maybe! But if it's your mom?"

"Then why hasn't she said anything? What if it's something.......bad"

"You could always use a healing spell on her! If it's something bad....it can only help!"

Gwen turns and looks at Ben "That is actually a good idea! But I don't want mom to know I can do magic!"

"You didn't always faced me when you used your healing spells on me!"

"I.....maybe it can be done! It may take some time!"

"You'll find a way!"

and Gwen nods and gets on tutoring mode.

For the next few days Gwen looks up the spell book and finds the healing spells, she memorizes them and then studies her mother's rutine and she makes a plan to help her; once she has a plan she begins, on the first morning she aproaches her mother and puts her hand on her mother's back

"Mom are you better?"

while Lilly responds Gwen casts her spell, and Natalie does not see her, she repeats as she leaves for school and hugs her mother, in the first days there is no change, but as they near the week Natalie begins to look stronger and less pale, Gwen continues to cast healing spells and although her mother never returns to a 100%, she is better, so when she and Ben are practicing their moves she confides

"Mom is better Doofus! My healing spells did their trick! She is stronger and in better spirits!"

"Good for you Dweeb!....I Believe that mom is talking to your mom! Last time she was talking on the phone she said it was great she was feeling better!"

"And your mom doesn't tell you who she talks to?"

"Not with these calls!.......She doesn't want to say anything in front of me! That is why I am unsure of who it is.......I only hear bits and pieces"

"Like they are keeping a secret? 

"Yes! And it also involves our dads.....they also talk in private....I have been sent to my room too much lately!"

Gwen frows and rackles her brains to no avail "I just hope it is nothing bad!"

and Ben and Gwen continue their practice, not sure of what is going on but ready to face whatever it may be.


	3. Worst and Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second summer trip does not go as planned.

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

They had worked things out as much as they could during the school year, they had promised to hero as partners, she had tutor him to improve his grades, he had joined her karate class, they still got on each others nerves but nothing friendship ending, in the last weeks of school and practice their expectations about the summer trip was high, so they did not notice their parents and the changes of Natalie, and with Ben's better grades and how quickly he had advanced on his training they felt nothing could ruin their fun, so after classes end and they have had their final practice before summer, they are ready for the trip, although neither of them will admit it, the most important thing they are looking for is spending time together, neither Marci or Cash could ruin the big moment, so as soon as both of them were on the rustbucket they felt on top of the world and outside of a mock discussion about hygiene habits the three of them were grining, during the first days they face minor problems, but they agree to go to the martial arts championship and trouble, while watching the rounds and diferent martial artists, Gwen is shocked when Ben talks to a girl, and worse a blonde girl, she is unable to enjoy the matches and gets very angry, anger that turns to laughter when Ben spills his drink on himself, at her laughter he turns and glares at her, they walk towards the rustbucket, all the while Ben skulks and simmers and Gwen smiles, happy that Ben looked foolish in front of the girl, after they leave the event Gwen tries to talk to Ben who is still pissed off, she gets anoyed but wonders why Ben is so angry, in the next days Ben pranks her, so she pranks him back, once more he pranks her, neither of them talk to each other but continue trying to outprank each other, Max finally gets fed up and lays an ultimatum to work it out or else, when they are left alone they shout to each other and soon begin to fight, they get tired but try to continue fighting when Max aproaches them, their first concern is not to end the trip and they beg to their grandfather but what he says shocks them

"Kids we have to return home...Gwen....your mother went into labor prematuraly.......the baby....your brother is very ill....they fear he may not make it"

Gwen feels numb _"Baby? Mom is not pregnant! She was a little weak! Not......."_

Max and Ben pick up camp while she sits on her bunk, she doesn't see but looks a new alien brings in all they messed up and grandpa drives back to Belwood, during the trip Gwen remains in her bunk as she looks at he spell book looking for something, she hears the omnitrix as it is being examined, she thinks that Ben wants to play, she feels sadden but she's too preocupied to fight him, she knows that she may have slept during the voyage but is unsure, she notices outside the windows as familiar scenes pass by and knows they are near home, she gets out of her bunk and sees as they drive through Belwood, at first she wants to ask why they are not going to her house but in the distance she sees a building and chills go down her spine, the hospital, Max drives skillfully as the RV glides into the parking and finally gets in a spot the right size for it, before he can stop them, Gwen opens the door and gets out running, followed by Ben, Max hurries up and catches up to them on the lobby as the both of them are asking for Lilly and her baby, he reaches them

"Kids calm down! I'll take it from here! Excuse me miss....we are looking for ms. Natalie Tennyson, she went into labor prematurely and her baby is....very ill"

"Of course! So sorry about that! Ms. Tennyson is in the GO wing, you go though that door till the end of the hall and turn left, room 110, the baby.......he is on the same level at the end of that hall, he is in ICU mode!"

"Thank you for the information!"

"Excuse me! The children are too young to go to the newborn section and even the room"

"She's the daughter of the patient!"

"Well.....they can go to the waiting room, then it'll be up to the treating physician"

"Understood!"

and Max takes his grandchildren to the waiting room where he finds Carl, Sandra, Frank, Sigmund and Helga with somber expressions, Gwen runs towards her father

"DAD! HOW'S MOM? HOW'S THE BABY?"

before Frank can answer "Gwendolyn! A lady does not shout!" 

Franks turns towards his mother-in-law and "Now is not the time Helga!"

Gwen's grandmother stiffens so she doesn't notice that Ben is glaring at her, Frank talks to Gwen

"Calm down Gwen! Your mother is in her room, she is geting better as for your brother......he is in an incubator........he has trouble breathing.....he is not responding to treatment.......we are praying for a miracle....but......."

Sandra sobs, Max looks older than he is, Carl tries to console his wife and Ben looks devastated but looking for something to do, Gwen walks towards the newborn section but she is stoped by her father

"No Gwen! Even if you went inside you can not see him, only doctors and nurses.......he is conected to oxygen.....we only have been able to see him for short periods of time.....I don't want you to see him like that!"

Gwen looks at her father _"I can try to cure him! Why won't you let me try?"_ she walks towards the hospitalization area, Ben walks towards her

"Maybe Grey Matter can come up with a treatment!"

"You need to know where he is! You would time out before you reached him! He is too small!"

Ben feels frustated, if only he could see where his young cousin is but without being seen and then he remembers, he turns and sees the restroom, he walks to it and enters, he makes sure he is alone and he hits the omnitrix turning into Big Chill he becomes invisible and intangible and he flies toward the newborn section and looks around, he finally sees a nurse who puts on a paper hazmath suit, he phases through the door and he sees an incubator and inside it a very small baby boy, he manages to read a bracelet wich has writen Kenneth Tennyson, he makes a silent fist pump, he looks around, and outside the room he looks at the hall and from the nearest wall that has windows high up he goes through and sees the parking lot, he tries to memorize the ubication, he goes back to the restroom, checking he is alone he changes back and gets out, he sees everyone is waiting for news, he walks towards Gwen

"Can you really cure him?"

"I think so! But I can't do it from here!"

"And if I take you to him?"

"How would you do that?"

"Leave it to me!"

Ben walks towards Max "Grandpa can I go outside for a little while?"

Max looks at him, he smiles sadly and nods "Sure Kiddo!....Take your cousin will you?"

"Sure!"

and Ben returns to Gwen, he touches her on the shoulder and tells her "Let's go!" Gwen is about to protest but simply nods and goes with him, once outside Ben walks towards the parking section and begins to look around, Gwen is puzzled but before she can ask, Ben looks at a section and tells her "Over there!" soon they reach the section Ben was looking for, he stops, looks around and checks the omnitrix, he waits untill

"Ben why have you brought me here? I was thinking of a way to help Kenny!"

"You will! He's on that section of the hospital!"

"There are no doors! How can I do something?"

"Wait for it!....There the omnitrix has recharged!"

"You are going to bust the wall? We can't go through it!"

"Yes we can!"

"What?"

Ben looks around and he moves his omnitrix "Get ready!"

Gwen looks at him "I am ready!"

Ben taps the omnitrix and in a flash of light ben turns into a giant blue bug "Big Chill!"

"What can this alien do?"

Ben moves behind her and carries her by the shoulders "What are you doing?"

"Keep quiet! We are invisible! But we can be heard!"

Gwen closes her mouth and whispers "How are we going in?"

"As ghosts!"

Gwen sees as the wall gets closer and then she believes she sees timber and plaster when suddenly she is on one of the halls of the hospital, she gasps but does her best to keep quiet as the go through another wall and then she sees the incubator and the little baby inside, she almost sobs but keeps quiet as her eyes get watery

"Cast your spell"

"I need to touch him! People will see if we open the door of the incubator!"

"We are intangible! Your hands will go through!"

Gwen puts her hands closer to the incubator and watches as they phase through the plexiglass, she puts both her hands on her little brother and begins to chant a spell, she does for a few minutes

"Hurry up Gwen! I will time out and we need to be outside so we are not caught!"

"I'm almost done!"

in less than a minute she finishes, she feels tired, but before she can say something Ben carries her and flies quickly to the wall they phase and a fewinches from the ground she sees a flash of red and lands as does Ben but he pushes her, neither fall but she retorts

"Be careful!"

"We cut it pretty close! We were lucky I timed out so close to the ground!"

Gwen nods "What now?"

"We go back and wait!....I guess"

and they walk back in, soon they reach the waiting room where their family is, Gwen goes to her father, Ben stands by his lonesome, after 2 hours they are making small talk, avoiding the subject of Kenny, Max looks at his son and wishes he had the words to console him or give him hope, and he notices Frank tensing, he follows his sight and sees a physician aproaching, everybody tenses and get up, Gwen walks towards Ben as he walks towards her

"Mr. Tennyson?"

Frank swallows and he faces the doctor expecting the worst "Yes?"

"We have done everything we could for your son, we gave him the correct medicines and......."

everybody is following the exchange with ice on their stomachs "and?"

"It's almost a miracle! His body finally produced enough sulfactant factor! he is breathing normally now! In fact outside of his small weight he is a normal baby!"

Frank begins to cry, tears of joy, as do Sandra and Carl, Max sobs happily, the Larrsons keep their composure, and Gwen and Ben turn to each other and hug

"Thank you doctor! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Just doing our job mr. Tennyson! But I have to say......it is a miracle! I had never seen a premature baby recuperate so quickly!"

"Then he will be an extraordinary baby! Gwen you have a baby brother!"

Gwen separates quickly from Ben "Finally! I have a brother that will actually understand what I'm talking about!"

"Or maybe he will be bored as much as me! Maybe he will prefer to play with me!"

"No! He is my brother! He will play with me!"

"Me!"

"That's enough!.....He will not be able to play with neither of you! He is a baby!"

"Yes mom!"

"Yes aunt Sandra!"

"Doctor excuse me....can my daughter go and see her mother? I know she is too young but........"

"Yes she can go in, even her friend can go! They can only stay for a few minutes, but enough time for her to talk with her mother"

"Thank you!"

and they go to Natalie's room where she is crying happily, Frank hugs her and they are happy at the news, Lilly sees her daughter and hugs her, Gwen has tears of joy, Lilly sees Ben near the window but she sees a faint smile and for some reason she feels more happy, they talk excitedly about the newest member of the family, soon a nurse enters and asks that Ben and Gwen leave, they both agree, Max is about to take them when Frank says

"But dad! You need to meet your grandchild!"

"But what about the kids?"

Frank looks at them "I think they can wait on the lobby or just outside the hospital....can the 2 of you wait outside?"

**"Yes!"**

"I don't know big brother! Leave the two of them alone?"

Frank smiles and "I think I can trust Ben with my daughter!"

and both of them leave the room, they reach the lobby but go outside and when they are alone

"Thank you Ben! Thank you for helping me cure my baby brother!"

"I had to do something! I was thinking Grey Matter would come up with something during the trip back"

"That was you were thinking?.....I was looking up spells"

"Wich is what saved him!"

"Thanks to you geting me close!...........Ben.........Why did you think I pranked you?"

"I recognized a mana explosion Gwen! I was talking to Emily during the matches and my drink exploded!"

"So you remember her name! You forgot about us as soon as you started to talk to her, karate was our thing!"

Ben looks at her he shakes his head "Yeah! I was talking to her! I was telling her how cool our sensei is and how you are the best student at the dojo! And she wished the sensei on her town allowed girls to train"

Gwen is shocked and blushes "Ben I didn't know!"

"Well at least there was no blue aura so she only thinks I am really dumb or unlucky!"

"Ben I did not cause your drink to explode!"

Ben glares at her "I recognize a mana explosion!"

 _"Did I lose control of my mana? Could I have hurt him?_ I must have lost control of my mana Ben! I would never have done something like that!"

Ben looks at her _"What if she's telling the truth? After all she did not gloat! She always gloats_ Maybe I overreacted"

Gwen laughs quietly "We have been pretty dumb right?"

Ben smirks "Yeah!"

"I'll have to learn to control my mana better!"

"And me not to jump to conclusions!"

 _"And not to talk to girls in front of me!......Why am I thinking this?_ We now know better"

"We better get inside before our parents call the police!"

and Ben and Gwen enter the hospital.

For the next few days Gwen stays with Ben's parents while her mother regains her strenght, Kenny gets stronger each day and soon he doesn't need oxygen in the incubator, when Natalie returns home Gwen goes back home, but continues to stay with her aunt and uncle, in that time Jim Huxby visits Max and pressures him to rejoin the plumbers, Max does as to avoid the kidnaping of his grandchildren, he manages to say goodbye to them and his sons and wives, Ben and Gwen feel sad but soon put all of their attention on Kenny

A few days after Max rejoins the plumbers Huxby is in his office reading a report an aide enters

"Excuse me general, here's the list of posible plumbers to be the line of defense of earth"

"Yes! yes! I don't need to see it! I want to add a new candidate....Kenneth Tennyson!"

"Has he shown abilities general?"

"No! He is a newborn!"

"A newborn general? Isn't it premature?"

"Just like him! He will be a good candidate! His cousin has the device and his sister uses magic....in fact looking at the report of the hospitalization of the baby Tennyson, he was about to die...his siter and cousin arrived...and a miracle happened! He is now alive and well! There is no evidence of his sister being near him....but considering their abilities....it does not surprise me! At worst he may be a bargaining chip!"

and Jim Huxby ponders.


End file.
